


I'll hold you

by Wefwar



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Freelin, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wefwar/pseuds/Wefwar
Summary: Freya has another nightmare but Keelin is there to help her.





	I'll hold you

Keelin frowned, still half asleep as the bed moved under her, pulling her out of the blissful rest. She opened her eyes, which immediately fell on the trashing figure next to her. The room was dark but her enhanced werewolf senses didn’t find it hard to notice every little detail of Freya’s silhouette. Her girlfriend’s forehead was glistening with sweat as her palms were tightly grasping the sheets, almost ripping holes in them. Keelin got up quickly, kneeling next to the woman and bending over her. Freya’s mouth was opened slightly, some incomprehensible words flowing out of it faster than Keelin could understand. She gasped when the bookshelf in the corner of their room collapsed, her medical books and Freya’s spells scattering on the floor. She squeezed the blonde’s arm, shaking her gently.

“Freya, you need to wake up,” she muttered as her pillow was shredded in a half by an invisible force. Freya didn’t react though, her eyes moving frantically under her eyelids as she gasped for air. Her hands untangled themselves from the sheets and balled into fists, trashing into the mattress and the bed’s wooden frame. Keelin grabbed them quickly, pinning Freya’s wrists above the blonde's head as she straddled her to keep her from moving.

“Freya, wake up!” she said, louder this time. The blonde’s eyes shot open, and Keelin felt a familiar force pushing her backward, sending her to the hard wall. She gasped when the air was squeezed out of her lungs and her head hit the wall. “Ouch,” she whispered as she fell to her knees, breathing rapidly.

“Oh my god, Keelin!” Freya’s panicked voice reached her ears, making her flinch slightly at the noise. She looked up, noticing that her girlfriend got up from their bed and was now kneeling in front of her, shame and anger in her eyes. “I’m so sorry, are you hurt?”

“I’m okay,” Keelin assured her, grabbing her hand. “The real question is are you okay?”

“Yeah, just a nightmare.” Freya stood up, offering her a hand. Keelin took it quickly, letting the blonde pull her up. She swayed slightly, causing the next wave of guilt rush through her girlfriend’s face as she looked at her with caution, searching for any injuries. Keelin smiled at her trying to prove just how fine she was. She decided to ignore a drop of blood she felt running down her neck and the bruise forming on her back. She would be healed before Freya could react anyway.

“Do you want to talk about it?” this was almost painfully familiar. They had the same conversation at least five times a week. Keelin would wake up, startled by Freya trashing around in their bed. Then she would try to pull her girlfriend out of the nightmare before the damage was too big, and after that Freya would dismiss her with ‘it was just a nightmare’. She was getting sick of the witch’s constant stubbornness. She wanted to help.

“No,” whispered Freya, standing next to their bed. Keelin looked at her softly, sitting down and pulling the blonde with her. The witch gave in, falling onto the mattress next to her, but still refusing to look at anything else but her hands.  
  
“I just want to help you Freya, it’s not healthy to sleep as little as you do,” she said, gently grasping the blonde’s chin and forcing her to look up. Keelin let herself get lost in the piercing green eyes, slightly bloodshot from all the sleepless nights. She ran her fingers across Freya’s face, grimacing at the big, dark circles marking her girlfriend’s soft skin under her eyes. “What did you see in your sleep?” the question hung in the air, waiting to be answered. Keelin kept gazing at Freya, trying to convince her with her look to open up. After a while, the witch’s eyes started shining as tears rolled down her cheeks, dampening their linked hands. She let out a whimper as she leaned forward, resting her forehead on Keelin's shoulder. The wolf ran her fingers through silky, blonde hair, rubbing soothing circles on Freya's lower back.

"Just let it out, babe," she whispered, rocking the girl in her arms slightly.

"It was you," Freya admitted after a while, taking in a sharp breath. "You were lying there, covered in blood and I couldn't even move to hold your hand." another spasm shook Freya's body and Keelin tightened her grip, moving further into the bed. She practically dragged the blonde after her, settling them with Keelin leaning against the wooden headboard of their bed, Freya lying between her legs with her head resting on her shoulder, secured by her arms. "I tried so hard to do anything, scream for help, wake you up... but I just... I couldn't..." a pained cry escaped her lips as she buried her face in Keelin's chest.

"It's okay, I'm perfectly fine. You're safe, everyone's okay," she said. Green, watery eyes locked with hers for a second. "And I'm not going anywhere."

"Everyone who is loved by a Mikaelson dies. And I love you so much," Keelin felt her heart melting at the whispered confession. She smiled down at the broken figure in her arms and pressed a gentle kiss in her hair.

"I love you too, baby. And this love is not going to be the end of me. It's the beginning." she promised Freya quietly, tucking a lost strand of her golden hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry I woke you up again, you're not getting enough sleep either," Freya looked up at Keelin again, cupping her chin and rubbing it softly with her thumb. "And you have to get up early for work tomorrow."

"It's fine. I want you to wake me up every time you have a nightmare, okay?"

"But..."

"No 'buts'," interrupted her Keelin swiftly. "Are you okay with going back to sleep?" she saw a spark of fear in Freya's eyes, which disappeared as quickly as it appeared. "I'm not going anywhere," she answered the unasked question softly and the blonde let the corners of her mouth rise slightly.

"You promise?"

"Yeah, I'll hold you as long as you want me to." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who reads and comments on my works, it really helps!


End file.
